Dark Moon Rising
by Vanessa.Donna
Summary: Tyler Lockwood returns to Mystic Falls just when a new girl arrives and dead bodies start to pile up. Is she a vampire? or something completely different? Reference to BTVS. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note [READ BEFORE READING STORY]** – This is set after Tyler in season 2 leaves with Jules the werewolf after trying to help the wolves capture Elena. I have only watched up to this episode so my story shall be way different to whatever happens on the show. This story will be based more so on Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline and my new character. Matt, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon shall be supporting characters, so I hope you enjoy this story which I only thought of yesterday because I dreamt about it _(Geeze I sound like Stephanie Myer...)_ This story will also consist of going back to the original Vampire series, Buffy The Vampire Slayer. So I hope you all enjoy my first chapter and let me know what you all think.

* * *

><p>It has been 3 months since Tyler Lockwood left Mystic Falls with fellow werewolves. It wasn't so long ago that all Tyler cared about was football and which girl he could get next, but since that night were he accidently killed a classmate his life has been changed forever.<p>

In his family lies the werewolf gene, and to trigger the curse all any of them could do is accidently or anything along those lines which leads to someone dying to triggering the curse, and from then on every full moon they would turn.

Tyler was lucky enough to have his friend Caroline help him through his first transformation – but along the way he started to fall for the Vampire who had lied to him about his Uncles death. After he had kissed Caroline, she told him that she still loved his best friend Matt and after the werewolves had tortured her, Caroline told Tyler they could no longer be friends because he had not tried to stop them. So that was a huge reason why he left his home town of Mystic Fall but now he has returned, time for a new chapter in his life.

Elena Gilbert woke up in her bed, lying next to her vampire boyfriend Stefan Salvatore who was sitting upright, reading the local newspaper. Elena peered at the bold writing on the front page which read **"THREE MORE DEAD AFTER ANIMAL ATTACK"  
><strong>"Damon hasn't found the Vampire responsible yet?" Elena asked, nuzzling into Stefan's bare chest. He shook his head, closing the paper "Whoever it is, they know how to cover their tracks well".  
>Elena sighed, getting up from her bed and going over to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit for school today "I was thinking, maybe the Vampire is new? Maybe they just moved here?" she said, peering in the mirror at a jacket and top she was holding together.<br>Stefan thought for a second, nodding "You could be right, that's why we don't recognise their scent. They could be whoever though, so let's keep an eye out at school for any new students".  
>Elena turned around, salooting Stefans request "Ai ai Captain" she said sarcastically, and before she knew it Stefan had used his Vampire speed to hold her in his arms and kiss her.<p>

* * *

><p>At school, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy were discussing their new mission – to find out if there are any new students, when they heard a familiar car drive into the car park.<br>Tyler Lockwood appeared in a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans, looking like the old friend they once knew but once he locked eyes with all three of them, his face turned edgy and cold.  
>"Tylers back?" Bonnie said as if she might have imagined seeing him and needed the others to confirm what she has seen.<p>

All 3 watched as Tyler casually strode towards the school building, making out he didn't know any of them.  
>"Where has he been?" Jeremy asked the two girls who both shook their heads. Caroline quickly flashed back to the last moments she had shared with Tyler – the kiss – the confrontation about Mason being dead – the wolves kidnapping Caroline and Tyler pretty much letting his friends die before the Witch came along to save them. The last words Caroline said to Tyler were playing over and over again in her mind<br>_"We are no longer friends"_  
>Caroline had regretted saying that to Tyler, she knew how scared he was and it wasn't his fault that the wolves had taken her, and before she could apologise Tyler had taken off and no one knew where he had gone.<p>

Tyler went to his old locker, remembering the last time he opened it, he had broken off the lock. Then he heard his name being called "Yo Tyler? Is that you?"  
>Matt came rushing towards Tyler, with a huge smile upon his face<br>"Where you been at man? Everyone was worried sick including your Mum" he said giving his old friend a light tap on the back after he hugged him.  
>"You wouldn't understand" Tyler replied, nudging away from Matt, looking around at everyone staring at them.<br>"So what have I missed around here?" Tyler said, trying to restore their conversation after being rude.  
>Matt shrugged his shoulders "Me and Caroline have been back together for a while now" Tylers heart shattered a bit but he kept a brave face and smiled at Matt. But then something caught his eye in the distance, a girl with long blonde wavy hair stood at the end of the hallway and then she was gone...<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan approached Jeremy with Elena beside them "I was talking to my good old friend the Sheriff who said there has been a new family who just moved here over the weekend, the girls in your year" Damon said to Jeremy while glancing around the school.<br>"So Ric will introduce you to the new girl and you will find out everything there is to know about her" Stefan said.  
>Jeremy nodded while he flung his bag over his shoulder "So I just gotta find out if she's a vampire? K no problem"<br>"Jeremy" Elena said with concern in her voice "Be careful".  
>Jeremy smiled embarrassingly and went off to his History class.<br>"I don't like Jeremy involved in this" Elena turned to the Salvatore brothers. Stefan nodded and put his hand on her back while Damon looked bored "He's the one who said he wanted to be involved in this. So it's better we know what he's up to than he going behind our backs" Damon said, then looked at his watch "I better be off, and you two have got class so run along"

Jeremy's heart skipped a beat when he saw a beautiful blonde girl with Green eyes stand before his history class next to Ric. Her hair looked like mermaid hair, long and wavy and her smile could light up any room - Her name was Tatum.  
>Tatum was wearing black jeans, a long sleeved dark green top which brought out her green eyes and black converse shoes.<br>Ric pointed to the seat next to Jeremy and as she made her way to the seat, Ric nodded at Jeremy  
>"Hey" he said once Tatum had sat down.<br>Tatum replied with hey, showing off her dimples as she smiled. As Jeremy watched the new girl unpack her bag, he couldn't help but think if she was a vampire, he was in big trouble because it would not be the first time he had 'fallen' for one.

* * *

><p>After class, Jeremy showed Tatum around the school, chatting casually "That's an unusual bracelet" He said looking down at her wrist and she grabbed it automatically "It was my Grandmothers, she left it for me when she passed away"<br>The bracelet reminded him of all the protective jewellery his friends had, including his own ring, so maybe it could make Tatum walk in the sun?

Tatum stared across the quad at the dark haired guy she had seen earlier in the day, outside his locker and asked Jeremy who he was.  
>"Tyler Lockwood"<br>Tyler looked up when he heard his name been said from his super hearing and saw Jeremy and the blonde haired girl "He's been gone for a while actually, just got back today"  
>Tatum nodded, looking back over at Tyler who was pretending he wasn't listening "Are you friends?" she asked, curious about the dark haired boy who seemed so lonely.<br>"Me and Tyler, errr not really. I helped him out after his Dad past away a couple of months back but then he kinda disappeared on everyone".

Next thing Tyler knew, Jeremy was walking over towards him with the blonde, who was lightly smiling at him  
>"Hey Tyler, how are you going?"<br>Tyler looked up, with his usual smug facial expression "Whats it to you Gilbert?" Tyler had not forgotten why Jeremy had 'helped' him after his Dad past away, all he wanted was the Moon Stone and to see if the curse about the Werewolf was true.  
>Jeremy looked embarrassed, deciding to change the subject so he introduced Tatum. When Tyler looked up into her green eyes, something clicked between the two of them which left them staring at each other for a few seconds. Tyler instantly felt something about the new girl, but couldn't put his finger on it, but he KNEW there was something different about her.<p>

* * *

><p>After school Jeremy met up with Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline to fill them in on what he'd learnt about Tatum<br>"Well she moved here with her Mum and little sister from Wyoming. Nothing seems out of place with her, I even tried the blood thing..."  
>"JEREMY!" Elena erupted but he ignored his older sister "She didn't react to it, all she did was get some tissues over it. But she was wearing an old bracelet that her Grandma gave to her..."<br>Stefan nodded "It could be what lets her walk in the day, and if she's that old that could explain her resilience to blood."  
>All four nodded and then Bonnie spoke "There's a spell I could use that I've been practising which could let us know for sure if she is or isn't..."<p>

Tatum was walking by herself in the car park when two boys came up behind her. Tyler could hear their conversation from where he was, on the opposite side of the school  
>"Hey, you're new around here. Why don't you come with us down to the Grill?"<br>Tatum turned around to the two guys wearing Jock jackets with sly grins on their face "I have better things to do than hang around some place called 'the grill' with you two" she said and began to walk away but one of them grabbed her wrist "Not very friendly are we?"

Tyler knew something bad was going to happen, so he ran off into the carpark in time to see Tatum push one of the guys away from her  
>"Hey, you're pretty strong for a girl" the guy said, rubbing his arm while the other one laughed. Tyler yelled out<br>"I think it's time you's left" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. The two guys turned around, looking at each other "What's it to you Lockwood? Want her all to yourself?"  
>Tyler took one step closer with a face that said don't mess with me, so the two guys walked off "What the hell happened to Lockwood man? He use to be one of us..." Tyler could hear from the distance.<p>

Tatum picked up her bag which she had dropped when she'd pushed one of the guys away from her, lightly laughing  
>"Thanks for that" she said to Tyler who simply shrugged and began to walk away. Tatum stood, not knowing what to do so she ran up to catch up to him<br>"Its not like I couldn't have handled them myself..." she began to say before Tyler interrupted her  
>"Well then maybe I should have let you" he said sternly, turning quickly to look into her eyes. Tatum nodded, getting the gist that Tyler did not want to make small talk, so she turned and walked away.<br>As he watched the blonde disappear out of the school, yet again he could feel something about her but he didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>- How was my first chapter? I want to hear what you all thought! and what do you think will happen? Is Tatum a vampire? or something completly different? Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Bodies were still being found over town, in random places but the Council were saying they were animal attacks. Caroline was putting up posters for Cheerleading tryouts when Bonnie and Elena approached her from behind.  
>"Try outs? I didn't know we needed some more girls?" Elena said, all confused. Caroline shook her head, looking past them at Tatum, the new girl.<br>"We don't, I just had a brilliant plan last night while I was hunting with Stefan. We could use this as a way to see if _you know who_ is a _you know what_"

Elena and Bonnie both turned, looking at the platinum blonde newbie who was wearing a black leather skirt, converse shoes and a navy blue t shirt – Tatum may have looked like any other girl at their school, but Bonnie, Elena and Caroline knew better, something was different.  
>"I thought we were letting Jeremy do the whole <em>get close to her<em> and _find out what happens thing_" Elena said, turning back to Caroline who rolled her eyes without a seconds thought.  
>"Look Jeremy is doing great at the whole earning her trust <em>etc etc<em> but there was another attack on Saturday night, _so_ we need to find out if she's the vampire or not kinda _soonish_" then something grabbed Carolines attention away from her two friends.

Tyler walked past, glancing at her for a second then looked in the other direction at Tatum. It was only the second week back at school and Tyler hadn't talked to Tatum since last week, when she had thanked him for helping her but he had snubbed her off. He felt bad and decided to go apologise  
>"Hey" he said standing next to her locker. Tatum looked at him, shutting her locker quickly, folding her arms in front of her chest<br>"oh hey Mr help me then leave me".  
>Tyler moved a bit closer, with an apologetic look on his face "Look I'm sorry about bailing last week on you"<br>Tatum half laughed, rolling her eyes  
>"<em>You're<em> sorry? I thanked you for helping me with those two jerks and you just left me there... What if I was hurt or something?_ Geeze_ and I thought you were a descent guy..." she said and began to walk off but Tyler followed.  
>"How else can I say it? I'm sorry, I just had somethings on my mind and by the looks of it, you could handle yourself..."<br>Tatum stopped abruptly, turning around "Then why did you help then?"  
>Tyler went silent, he didn't really know why he had stopped to help this girl who knew nothing about, but something inside of him had told him to.<br>"Look, can we just start over?"

Caroline watched on from her locker as Tyler and Tatum continued talking, jealousy was starting to overwhelm her, when Bonnie had gotten her attention back "_Earth_ to Caroline, what are you going to do?"  
>She smiled mischievously, taking a poster and walking directly over to Tyler and Tatum, interrupting their conversation<br>"Hi there, I'm Caroline the head cheerleader and I was hoping you would try out for the squad. It's at lunchtime, see you there" she said as perky as ever, walking back over to Bonnie and Elena not having looked at Tyler for a second.  
>"Whoa, what was that all about?" Tatum said, looking down at the poster Caroline had put in her hands. Tyler laughed, he had completely forgotten how bossy and in your face Caroline could be<br>"That was Caroline Forbes, she's well... Caroline" Tyler didn't know how to describe her, he was still trying to get her out of his head and Tatum could see something was there but decided not to ask him, it wasn't any of her business.  
>"So you going to try out?" he asked as she threw the poster in the bin, raising her eyebrow at him "You serious? Do I look like I'm a cheerleader?"<br>Tyler shrugged just as the bell rang for class "I don't know, you could have fooled me with your blonde hair"  
>Tatum laughed, playfully hitting his arm as they began to walk when Jeremy called out to her "Hey you ready for History?" he asked once he caught up to them.<br>Tatum nodded, looking back to Tyler "Well I better go..."  
>Tyler nodded, securing his bag over his shoulder "Yeah well I might see you at lunch time then? I'll be at football practise, same time as the try outs" he said smiling flirtatiously.<br>Jeremy watched on as Tyler turned the corner before speaking "What's going on with you and Lockwood?"

* * *

><p>At lunchtime the girls were out on the field before the try out started, going over their plan while the boys – Stefan had gone home to tell Damon the plan while Jeremy watched on the bleachers.<br>"So, Bonnie will try her touching premonition witchy stuff on Tatum while you and I try to see if we can get that bracelet off her" Caroline said.

"So what's the go with you and the new girl?" Matt asked Tyler as they began warming up for football practise. Tyler looked over to where the cheerleading try outs were being held and saw both Caroline and Tatum talking.  
>"Nothings going on" Tyler said back to Matt who didn't believe him "<br>"Look Tyler, it's about time you had a normal relationship. For as long as I've known you, you've only had flings, I know this may sound gay but you don't know what you're missing out on". Matt said looking over at his girlfriend Caroline, who turned around and blew him a kiss. _Geeze, if only Matt knew..._ Tyler thought to himself.

"How about you take your bracelet off and put it with the valuables so nothing happens to it?" Caroline asked Tatum as they started their warm ups. Tatum looked down at the bracelet her Grandma had given her just before she had died and shook her head  
>"It's fine, it won't fall off and I don't want to lose it if I take it off..." she said smiling politely, walking over to join the other girls in the squad. Caroline stood with her arms crossed over her chest, annoyed her plan hadn't had worked when Bonnie came up next to her.<br>"I see she didn't take it off, so how about we do it my way" Bonnie said with a half smile, heading up to stand next to Tatum.

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed, football practise had just finished so Tyler decided to wait and watch the rest of the cheerleading tryout on the bleachers to talk to the new girl afterwards.<br>As he watched Tatum twirl around, yelling endlessly he couldn't help but smile. She was fresh and bubbly, someone he needed at the moment. He was so sick of all the drama involving vampires, werewolves and witches – he just wanted to be a normal teenager again.  
>"Hey Tyler"<br>Jeremy Gilbert had noticed Tyler watching the girls, in particular Tatum so he decided to talk him

"What do you want Gilbert?" Tyler asked, while not even looking at him as he sat down next to him. "How you doing?" Jeremy asked and Tyler scoffed, laughing a bit then turning serious  
>"Like you care Gilbert. Let me guess, your vampire friends have got you checking up on me because the full moon is coming up and they wanna know if I'll be running around town?"<br>Jeremy shook his head, looking down at the ground then back over to the girls "Actually thats not it, we were wondering if you'd noticed anything about Tatum..."

Tyler was confused, Jeremy had been hanging around her too, infact more than himself considering they were in the same grade and had some classes together.  
>"What are you going on about Gilbert? You've been hanging around her just as much as me..."<br>Jeremy turned his face towards Tyler, lowering his voice as he began to talk  
>"Yeah but I don't have any werewolf senses do I..." he said making a suggestive facial expression. Tyler still wasn't getting the gist, so Jeremy gave up "We think Tatum might be a Vampire" he said bluntly.<br>Tyler let out a loud laugh but when Jeremy didn't laugh back, he then knew he wasn't joking "You serious? Tatum? The blonde barbie over there?" he asked as they both looked over in her direction.  
>"Hey, you never know. Look at Caroline, you'd never think she was one."<br>Tyler knew Jeremy had a point but he hadn't noticed any odd behaviour from Tatum "Well I haven't sensed anything and if she were a Vampire, I'd be able to smell it".

* * *

><p>Caroline called out to the girls, thanking them for taking time to try out and they'll know soon enough if they made the squad. As they began packing up their gym bags, Elena joined Caroline as they gave Bonnie the<em> 'nod<em>' for her to do her thing. Bonnie went up to Tatum after she had finished talking with a few of the other girls, with a friendly smile  
>"I don't think we've met, I'm Bonnie" she said while Tatum introduced herself. Bonnie looked down at her wrist, deciding to try her luck...<br>"Thats a really nice bracelet, where'd you get it from..." she said quickly grabbing it. Flashes of random images came spiralling into her mind

***A vampire was feeding on a female victim***

***someone sharpening wooden Stakes***

***the moon rising for nightime***

**and the last image, the words**

***'The Chosen One**'*

"Are you alright?"  
>Bonnie had snapped out of her trance, looking into Tatums worried eyes. Bonnie nodded, excusing her and quickly moving to her friends<br>"Well? Is she a vampire?"  
>Bonnie shook her head, looking back over at Tatum as she walked towards the bleachers where Jeremy and Tyler were still sitting.<br>"I don't think so, but there's something... I just don't know what it is but there was some sort of supernatural energy. We need to go see Damon"

"Gilbert, when you know..." Tyler said, stopping mid sentence as Tatum got closer but Jeremy nodded, he would let him know what they found out.  
>"Hey Jeremy" Tatum greeted him as he began to stand up "I've got an assignment to look into, but I'll see you later on..." Tatum sat down next to Tyler who felt uncomfortable, all of a sudden he had no idea how he should act towards this girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile after school, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Ric all met up at Stefan and Damons, to try and figure out what Tatum is.<br>"So thats what you saw?"  
>Stefan asked again, after Bonnie had already told them atleast 4 times what her visions had shown her about the new girl. Ric pulled out a book of his which had been from his dead wife's collection and started reading it while the others watched on, wondering what he had thought of.<p>

After a few minutes of silence, Ric looked up from the page he had been reading, getting up from his seat  
>"Impossible"<br>He said, handing the book to Stefan as Damon read on from behind. Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie were all confused and wanted to know what they had read  
>"What is it?" Elena demanded, looking at Stefan for answers but he couldn't talk. Damon grabbed the book from his brothers hands, reading it again before Caroline yelled at them to tell them what was going on.<br>"I heard about this legend which is supposably a prophecy from numerous sources but there had never been a certain person could follow it up..." Ric began and Stefan continued  
>"The Chosen One..." he began to recite from the book once he had taken it back off Damon who rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed<br>"Into every generation she is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number..."

Stefan looked up from reading, at the confused faces of Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline who still had no idea what they were talking about.  
>Caroline began to ask more questions but was interrupted by Damon, who spoke with a little bit of shock and annoyance<p>

"She's a _Slayer_"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - WHO KNEW! how will the gang deal with a slayer in their mist? what does this mean for Tatum and Tylers relationship?  
>What will happen next?<br>please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what she is/what will happen!  
>and if you review, I'll send you a snippet of the next chapter!<p>

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**[Disclaimer - I do not own TVD or their characters, but I do own any characters or plots I have made up]**

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous, in all of my years as a vampire, I've never actually came across a slayer..." Damon started to say as he twiddled his thumbs, looking at his younger brother Stefan and his girlfriend Elena.<br>"So wait, she's good?" Jeremy asked, after being a bit quiet. Damon scoffed, scratching his head "Well good for you, bad for us" he said eyeing Stefan and Caroline, who had to sit down after hearing the news about a Vampire slayer.  
>"Oh my god! I can't believe I was so pushing and in her face! She could have just killed me..." Caroline started freaking out, so Bonnie sat next to her, patting her on the back.<br>"I just don't see how none of you could have known Slayers exist?" Elena saod going over and taking Stefan by the hand as he looked down into her eyes  
>"Well it's not that surprising really, since there's only ever one Slayer at a time, in the whole world" he said with a warm smile.<p>

"So what do we know about them?" Damon said, walking over to Ric and his collection of books "Not much is written about them because they don't really have a long life expectancy. As soon as one dies, the next is called" Ric said at the top of his head. Bonnie got up from her seat "I could go have a look through some of my Grams grimoire's to see if they're mentioned" she suggested and Caroline shot up from her seat immediately  
>"That sounds good, I'll go help Bonnie" and the two girls left the Salvatore's.<br>As the others began scrimmaging through Rics books and some of Stefans, Jeremy remembered he needed to text someone...

At the Grill, Tyler was playing pool with Tatum who was kicking his ass at it. He looked down at his phone as Tatum went to get some Cokes and saw a message from Jeremy Gilbert _"She's not a V" _it read and Tyler shut his phone as she returned, relief overcoming his body.  
>"You okay?" she asked sipping her drink, putting it down on the side of the pool table. Tyler nodded, realising he had just lost to a girl and asked for a re match<br>"I don't know Tyler, can your ego take another losing...?" Tatum flirtatiously asked, picking up the pool cue and passing it to Tyler.

* * *

><p>After an hour of searching through old books and even resorting to the Internet, the gang had some more information on The Chosen One.<br>"She doesn't sound so dangerous" Damon said slamming a book closed after he had found nothing of use in it.  
>"I don't know Damon, that mustn't be true. Here it describes the Slayer as..." Elena began to read "A young female bestowed with mystical powers that originate from the essence of a pure-demon, which gives her superhuman senses, strength, agility, resilience and speed in the fight against forces of darkness" she said closing her book, giving Damon <em>a told you so <em>look which he didn't like.

Bonnie and Caroline came through the door, holding a few books "There wasn't much on them in any of the Grimwars, but it seems Witches and Slayers were on the same side most of the time..."  
>"Most of the time?" Jeremy asked as Bonnie sat down, turning to a page<br>"It says here in the 1940s, a Slayer had fallen in love with a Vampire and the Vampire had then been killed. The Slayer did all that she did to get the Witch to bring back the Vampire but she refused, and that had been the end of the alliance between Slayers and Witches..."

Elena sat down next to Bonnie and Caroline, still letting the news sink in "That poor girl" she said aloud, turning everyone's attention on her.  
>"This is what she has to do? all of her life? Kill Vampires? She has no choice?" she kept asking questions, wanting to hear answers. Elena felt that herself and the Slayer had some twisted connection, both destined to have a life filled with the Supernatural.<br>"Well by what I've read so far, it does seem like that" Ric added looking at Elena sympathetically, guessing at what she was thinking.  
>"Why don't we just talk to Tatum and tell her we're good Vampires and that she doesn't need to kill us?" Caroline asked, desperately looking around for someone to agree with her.<br>"Why would we go tell a Vampire slayer that we're vampires Caroline?" Damon said rolling his eyes at the blonde vampire.  
>"Well I was just thinking, maybe if she knew we weren't a threat, he wouldn't need to kill us. Same with Tyler... I'm sure because they're like <em>besties<em> now, she wouldn't kill him if she knew..." Caroline said with the huff, folding her arms and leaning back into the lounge.  
>"What do we know about Slayers and Werewolves?" Jeremy asked, hoping someone knew so he could let Tyler know if he was in any danger.<br>Ric started going through some pages, to the one he wanted  
>"It says here that Slayers and Werewolves were allies. The Slayer would be able to sense the vampires and the wolf would go out hunting with her, and they would kill them together" Ric said finishing what he was reading "They were some Team, apparently".<p>

Jeremy got up from the lounge, an idea popping in his head "That must be the reason why Tyler and Tatum have gotten so close in such a short time, they must have a connection."  
>Bonnie looked at Jeremy, confused "So does Tyler know that she's a slayer then?"<br>Jeremy had said to much, but knew it was too late and they had noticed. Damon eyed him  
>"What do you know Jeremy? Have you told him?"<br>But before Jeremy could say another word, Damon was next to him in a flash and grabbed his phone "So this is who you've been messaging? And I thought you finally had a girl..." he said chucking it back at him after seeing the message.

"Jeremy..." Elena said but he intupted before she could finish "He doesn't know she's a slayer..."  
>"What does he know then!" Damon said, starting to lose his cool. Ric, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena all stared at Jeremy for answers "I went to him to see if he had sensed anything about Tatum..." Damon interrupted him again<br>"So in other words you told him we were on a Vampire Hunt and thought it could have been his new girlfriend"  
>Caroline flinched at the word girlfriend but held back her emotions "Look Tyler doesn't know what she is..." he started to say but then had nothing else to say.<br>They all thought in silence until Ric read something else out again from one of his books "It says here, the Slayer is drawn to a place where there's alot of mystical and supernatural energy"  
>Bonnie nodded and rolled her eyes "Well she's in the right place then..." and Ric continued "and the Slayer is usually awoken on her 16th birthday after her 'Watcher' approaches and helps with her first kill"<br>Stefan folded his arms, thinking "Well if she's here to kill vampires, how come there are still so many bodies pilling up on us. It's got me thinking, maybe she hasn't been awoken yet..."

After the gang discussed their latest findings, they needed to figure out how they were going to handle this Slayer situation. Damon had voice his opinion, he wanted to get rid of her and by that he meant killing her but no one had agreed with him.  
>"Have you's been paying attention? She's a Slayer, we're Vampires and if the legend is true, we're not going to last much longer. We need to take her out."<br>Elena looked at Stefan for him to say something to his idiotic brother but it was Ric who spoke next "She's a human being and it looks as though she doesn't even know you guys exist otherwise, as you just said you wouldn't be here".  
>Elena was fed up with this conversation, she felt as though Tatum deserved to know what she was "We have to tell her" Elena said unfolding her arms, looking to her younger brother who nodded, agreeing with her.<br>Damon shook his head side to side "I like not being hunted by a Slayer".  
>"She has a right to know" Elena said, once again looked to Stefan who had been rather quiet, standing beside Damon but he looked down at his feet, then meeting her eyes<br>"I think Damons right here Elena. We don't know if she knows about us, if she's been awoken"  
>This time Jeremy stood up, anger growing inside of him<br>"Yeah but she still needs to know Stefan and when we tell her, Tatum will see we're on her side." Ric nodded but then started thinking "We can't just blurt it out to this girl, we need to get close to her. Just to make sure she has no idea... we need someone to get close"

Bonnie put her hands up as if to say no way "Do as you guys want, but Slayers and Witches aren't friends so I'm leaving it up to you guys". Jeremy felt the urge to volunteer himself but before he could say something, Caroline piped up.  
>"Tyler"<br>Damon and Stefan looked at eachother "Uh uh, no way are we getting Wolf boy involved. He chose his side when he ran off with his dogs..." but Stefan disagreed  
>"I think we should inform Tyler what's going on. If we do, in the future he may do the same if anything about the Wolves come up."<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan, Damon, Elena and Jeremy headed to the Grill to find Tyler. Once they arrived, Damon, Stefan and Elena stayed at the bar as Jeremy went to find Tylerand they had told Jeremy not to mention to Tyler about the alliance between the Wolves and the Slayer just yet.<br>Damon started tapping his fingers on the bar, started to lose his patience  
>"Where is this Chosen One anywho, I want to see what the hype is all about" he added with a hint of sarcasm. Just then a female voice spoke "It's Elena right? Jeremys sister?"<br>Damon, Stefan and Elena turned and Tatum was standing, smiling at them.  
>"Yes, thats me and this is my boyfriend Stefan and his brother Damon. This is Tatum" Elena said, raising her brow at Damon, who was taken back by the petite Blonde.<br>"How are you settling in to Town?" Stefan asked politley as Elena watched Damon, making sure he was behaving. Tatum noticed Damons blue eyes staring her down.  
>"So Tatum, seen anything weird lately? he asked, not being subtle at all. Elena coughed, making Damon roll his eyes and re phraise the question "What I mean to say is, welcome to Mystic Falls I'm sure you'll fit right in here".<p>

Meanwhile Jeremy had finally found Tyler and began filling him in... "She's not a vampire, but she's a Slayer a Vampire slayer". Tyler laughed, not believing a word of what Jeremy was telling him.  
>"You're kidding me right? First you all thought Tatum was a Vampire but now she's apparently a <em>Vampire Slayer<em>. That girl couldn't take down a V if her life depended on it."  
>Jeremy moved in a bit closer, whispering "Slayers aren't good to mess with Tyler. We don't know much about them yet but Tyler you should know better than to judge a book by its cover."<br>Jeremy left Tyler by himself, walking over to the others, quickly saying goodbye to Tatum as she walked back over to Tyler. Tatum stopped, looking back over her shoulder at Damon who contined to watch her as he left. Tatum felt an odd feeling, she had no idea what it was.  
>"You up for another round?" she asked Tyler as he approached her. He shook his head, looking at the time "Nah, rain check" he replied, grabbing his coat and headed for the exit.<p>

Tatum wondered why Tyler had left so abruptly, maybe he was too scared of getting beat by her again? Or maybe he just wasn't into her? Tatum shrugged it off but her mind kept going back to how she had left around the Salvatore brothers. Tate had never felt such a thing before, she knew it wasn't good but evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time - There's a party at the old cemetary but its on a Full Moon...<br>Tatum seeks out Tyler through out the night but regrets the decission when she see's something she wish she could take back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>- Let me know what you thought! and the next chapter shall be a bit more exciting :)


	4. Chapter 4

[**DISCLAMER**: I do not own **TVD** or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, Tyler was still getting use to the idea of Tatum being a Vampire Slayer - but really, of all the things he's learnt over the past year he shouldn't be that surprised. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena watched Jeremy talk with Tatum over near their lockers<br>"So I got told about this party tonight at some random cemetery..." Tatum told Jeremy while glancing over at the Jocks from the football team, who were the one who invited her. Jeremy looked over to his sister and her friends quickly; then back to Tatum, remembering tonight's a full moon.  
>"Don't tell me you're actually going to go to that Jock fest?" Jeremy said sarcastically, trying to convince her not to go.<br>"I'm actually going to. I haven't been invited anywhere since I've moved here by anyone" Tatum emphasised on the last part, looking directly into Jeremys eyes.  
>"Well I'm going to go home, find something to wear tonight" She said slamming the locker door shut and walked off. Before Jeremy could even move an inch, his sister and her friends were there.<br>"Is she going to that party tonight? You can't let that happen Jeremy!" Caroline squealed but Elena disagreed  
>"No Caroline, Tatum needs to know what she is, better to be sooner rather than later"<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that night as she walked to the cemetery, Tatum got out her phone and started to dial. Tyler was driving in his car towards to the Lockwood cellars, and saw Tatums name pop up on his phone but decided to ignore it.<br>"Hey Tyler its me, Tatum" she started to say on his voice message "I'm just heading off to that party tonight in the cemetery... who has a party in a cemetery anyway?" she started to babble on "Um so I wondering if you were going there tonight because it only just hit me that I don't really know anyone besides you and Jeremy in this Town... and umm I hope to see you there" Tatum said hanging up, laughing at herself and her embarrassing message.  
>Tyler lightly laughed as he listened to Tatum, wishing he could call her back right now and say he was going to the party. But he wasn't – he was about to change into a werewolf and needed to get chained up before he hurt anyone.<p>

"So stupid" Tatum said to herself as she got closer towards the woods but was spooked when a light brown haired man around his early 20s came out of nowhere and smiled  
>"Didn't mean to give you a freight love" He apologised, revealing his English accent and dimples. Tatum shrugged it off telling him not to worry about it.<br>"What is a beautiful young woman like yourself, doing out here on your lonesome?" He said, keeping his cool by placing his hands in his pocket, looking her up and down. Tatum felt a cold shiver go up her spine, making her instinctively rub her arms together as if she were cold and looked around to see if anyone else were around.  
>"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Nick" He told her, taking her hand and kissed the top of it. Tatum was impressed and taken back the strangers behaviour<br>"Wow, your old school" she replied with as he let go of her hand.  
>"I'm actually going to a party" Tatum answered his earlier question "And I'm Tatum".<br>Nick nodded and looked at their surroundings "Well I better leave you to it, hope to see you soon Tatum" and before Tatum could say bye, Nick was gone.

* * *

><p>While following the voices and music leading her to the party, Tatum noticed someone familiar in the distance, walking in the opposite direction.<br>"Tyler!" she called out, but he ignored her and went down into the cells.  
>By the time Tatum had gotten to the cells, he was pretty much naked and in chains "What the hell are you doing here? You can't be here, now get out!" He yelled, scaring her so she ran out of the cells upset at how Tyler had treated her. But then Tatum heard him screaming in agony, so she ran back down the cellars steps and couldn't believe her eyes.<br>Tylers bones were moving and cracking everywhere and the noises he was making was not humanly possible.  
>"Oh my god Tyler! What is happening?" Tatum frantically asked, not knowing if she should go closer or stay back. But Tatum didn't feel like she was in danger, that Tyler wouldn't hurt her so she took one step closer and saw his eyes change colour but suddenly Tatum was surrounded by other people that she recognised.<br>"Caroline?" Tatum said in disbelief as the blonde captain of the cheerleading squad looked at the Salvatore brothers for guidance.  
>"Get her out of here" Without a second to lose, Caroline grabbed Tatum's arm and ran. After what had seemed like a second, Caroline stopped running and looked back into the woods for the brothers<br>"Whats going on?" Tatum demanded but Caroline ignored her but they both clenched when they heard the cry of a wolf. Stefan and Damon were infront of them with no moment to spare  
>"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Tyler, make sure he doesn't get out and make a meal out of your classmates" Damon referred to the party on the other side of the woods "While Vampire Barbie and you, Stefan take blondie here back to the manor".<p>

"Vampire Barbie?" Tatum asked as Stefan lead her into the manor where Elena, Jeremy, Ric and Bonnie were waiting "Can someone please tell me what is going on here? What happened to Tyler? It was so surreal, his bones were breaking and moving..." Tatum said, thinking over the events of the past couple of minutes.  
>"Tyler was shifting into a werewolf" Jeremy said getting up from his seat and moving towards Tatum who looked at him as though he were crazy.<br>"It's true Tatum. Tyler is a werewolf where as for myself, Caroline and my brother Damon we're Vampires"  
>"And I'm a Witch" Bonnie added. Tatum looked at Jeremy, Elena and Ric "<br>And what about you 3 huh? What are you's? Wait let me guess fairies?" Tatum said as she began to laugh "This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Tatum pushed past Jeremy and left the Salvatore manor.  
>"Well I think that went well ... considering" Caroline said slouching down on a lounge while Elena rolled her eyes<br>"How else was she going to take that? When you just blurt it out to her like that Stefan" Jeremy stuck up for his sisters boyfriend  
>"Actually Elena you were the one who wanted her know, so Stefan told her..."<p>

Tatum had pretty much ran home from the Salvatore's and ran straight up into her room and did what any logical person would – she went on Google. And for the next couple of hours, until the sun began to rise, Tatum continued to look up Myths and legends.

Damon walked into the Manor, followed by Tyler who was keeping a distance "Where's thy slayer?" Damon said lying back onto the lounge as if he had no care in the world. Tyler folded his arms, obviously not comfortable in a Vampires house.  
>"She freaked out when we told her about vampires and wolves but she ran out before we could tell her..." All the vampires and Tyler looked to the doorway and saw Tatum.<br>"Tell her what?" she asked edging further into the house. Everyone fell silent except for Damon who stood up and walked over to her, looking at her blatantly in the eyes and said _"You're a Vampire Slayer"._

* * *

><p>Tatum nodded and smiled sarcastically "Oh yeah, of course I am! Just like you and your brother are meant to be vampires? Its day time! Aren't you suppose to go up in flames?"<br>Damon gave up and looked over to Stefan, who moved closer to Tatum with Elena beside him "We have these rings, which were given to us so we can go out in the Sunlight"  
>Tatum still couldn't get her head around all this "I don't believe you" Damon rolled his eyes and reluctantly took off his ring and opened the window. Sunlight hit him hard and fast making his hand burn.<br>"Uhhh okay but I still don't get why you're telling me this... if I'm supposably a Vampire slayer, shouldn't I kill you?"  
>Everyone went on edge and Ric got up "The reason why we're telling you is because Bonnie had a premonition about you and for some reason you were called to Mystic Falls. We're the good guys here and we're just trying to protect this town from the real bad guys."<br>Bonnie sat up and could see Tatums confusion, trying to let all this settle in so she decided to leave with Caroline and Elena but Jeremy wanted to stay but Ric told him to go.

As Ric, Damon and Stefan began to fill Tatum in on what the Slayer is, Tyler thought he should go to until he heard Ric describe the connection with the Slayer and the wolves.  
>"In our books and from Bonnies, it says that the Slayer and the wolves would hunt together, each playing to their own advantage."<br>Tyler spoke up, the first time hearing about their co called alliance  
>"That can't be right, I'm sorry but just look at her" Tyler stated looking at Tatum "How could a normal girl, come out hunting with Wolves? Who only fight together and kill a vampire".<br>Damon picked up one of Rics books, reading aloud "The Slayer - a young female bestowed with mystical powers that gives her superhuman strength, agility, resilience and speed in the fight against forces of darkness" he said closing the book hard and throwing it back among the pile of other books they used to research the Slayer.  
>Tyler raised an eyebrow where he and Tatum shared a look. They both had felt something when they'd first met eachother those few weeks ago, but just put it down to attraction but there was more to it. Tatums a slayer and Tylers a wolf- they were connected.<p>

"But i'm not any of those things – I'm clumsy, I can't run to save my own life. I think you have the wrong girl" Tatum said getting up and was ready to leave.  
>"We're not wrong Tatum. In my books, once the Slayer has killed her first Vampire, it all falls into place - all the signs point to you. And your bracelet, it's not just any bracelet, it doesn't let you be compelled by Vampires, so whoever gave that to you, knew what you were" Tatum held onto her wrist, thinking about her Grandma and shook her head<br>"My Grandma gave this to me, she would have had no idea about vampires, wolves and witches!" Tatum had enough and made her way to the front door but couldn't help notice a familiar face from one of the books pop out at her. While the men discussed the possibility that all the slayers were in the same blood line, Tyler walked up behind her  
>"Look I know this is a lot to take in at the moment..." Tyler could see Tatum wasn't paying attention as she continued to look down at a book.<br>"I met this man..."  
>Tatum said pointing at Nick, the man who she'd met the night before. Tyler squinted, shaking his head "Klaus.. how have you met <em>Klaus<em>?" Damon and Stefan heard the Original Vampires name and took the book from her hand.  
>"Klaus? No.. he said his name was Nick" Tatum corrected him, thinking back on this well mannered man who'd made a distinct impact on her.<br>Damon and Stefan shared a look of concern with Ric, wondering what the hell was Klaus up too?

* * *

><p>Why didn't Klaus kill Tatum when he had the chance? Any ideas?<p>

**Next time** - Tatum learns more about being the Slayer and the original vampires while the boys decide that she needs to be trained up by Ric and Tyler to help them in the upcoming war with Klaus.


End file.
